Problem: Simplify the expression. $(3p+4)(2p-4)$
Answer: First distribute the ${3p+4}$ onto the ${2p}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {2p}({3p+4}) + {-4}({3p+4})$ Then distribute the ${2p}.$ $ = ({2p} \times {3p}) + ({2p} \times {4}) + {-4}({3p+4})$ $ = 6p^{2} + 8p + {-4}({3p+4})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = 6p^{2} + 8p + ({-4} \times {3p}) + ({-4} \times {4})$ $ = 6p^{2} + 8p - 12p - 16$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6p^{2} - 4p - 16$